Chibified
by Ayumi Elric
Summary: Oh noes! Ed, Al, Roy and I have been turned into chibis by Michael Jackson! What ever will we do! Random oneshot by moi. Why yes, it is crack. So glad you asked!


**Lyke, yo! Me again. Here with another fanfic. Only a oneshot though, can't really afford to make ANOTHER series. Probably going 2 later though… Okay, so. There's really no point on this one. Just wanted to make some small jokes and etc. Hee hee hee. If u get confused, I use Movie!Al. I ALWAYS use Movie!Al in ALL my fanfics except the Nutshell.**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Full. Metal……Alchemist. Or. Michael. Jackson. Or. Paris. Hilton. U didn't hear it from me. (shifty eyes)**

thisisapagebreakdontfeellikedoinglinesritenow

Middle of the night. Everyone's sleeping peacefully in their beds.

I have once again succeeded into sneaking into Ed and Al's house like I do every night, and have cuddled next to Ed.

Ed slept soundly, scratching at his head and cuddling up to me like a teddy bear, not knowing that it was me. Hee hee hee.

Al muttered something about fangirls in his sleep, then rolled over.

Roy was snoring loudly, looking fine in his pink pajamas with little yellow duckies all over them.

No one suspected anything.

The door of Roy's room creaked open, and little sparkles filled the air as an eerie light filled the room.

Michael Jackson floated into the room on a harness, wearing a pink leotard, tutu, spandex tights and gay wings on his back. Oh the horror! The T rated horror! Doesn't it just burn at your eyes?!

"Hee hee!" He sang quietly, skipping over to Roy. "Aw, how cute!" He squealed. Pulling out a gay little bag, he pulled out some dust and threw it in Roy's face.

Roy instantly shrunk and turned chibi, sneezing cutely in his sleep.

"Cause it's a thriller! Thriller night! Hee hee!!" Michael Jackson sang, moon-walking out of the room. (**oh gawd, I can imagine that! My eyes!! They are bleeeeeeeediiiiiing!!**­)

At Ed and Al's house…

Michael Jackson leapt into Al's room, doing a pirouette and then posing. When he heard no applause for his feat, he looked over at Al's bed.

Al rolled over again, scratching his head. "Stupid fangirls, gimme back me cookies." He muttered.

"What a cuuuute little boy!" Michael Jackson squealed, inching closer to Al and sitting on his bed.

Paris Hilton randomly walks in. "What? This isn't the mall." She said to herself, putting her hands on her hips and smacking her gum. She looked at Michael. "The hell?"

Michael Jackson stared at her. "I wasn't doing anything! Hee hee!" He sang, springing up to his feet.

"Whateva." Paris said, filing her nails. She looked at Michael's outfit. "That is soooo not hot." She said.

"I think I look fabulous!" Michael sang, striking a pose. "Hee hee!!"

Paris stared at him, blowing a bubble stupidly. "No."

"Well, who asked you." Michael sang, waving his hand at Paris. He pulled out his gay bag of magic, pulled out some dust and threw it at Al. "Hee Hee!"

Al shrunk and turned chibi, whining about his stolen cookies.

"Now, that's hot." Paris said, going back to her nail filing.

Michael twirled over to Ed's room with Paris following. "Is he fine or what? Hee hee!" He sang, pointing to Ed.

"Yeah, whateva." Paris said, sitting down on a chair and crossing her legs.

"Cause you gotta be startin' somethin', gotta be startin' somethin'." Michael sang, tossing dust from his gay bag onto me and Ed. "Hee hee!!"

We both shrank, turning chibi.

"That's hot too." Paris said, popping a bubble with her teeth.

"Cha'mon."(that how u spell it?) Michael Jackson said, jumping out of the window. A loud thud was heard from outside. "Hee…..hee….." Michael sang weakly before losing consciousness.

Paris rolled her eyes, walking out of the house.

That morning…..

Ed yawned, waking up. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!" He yelled in a chibi voice, scooting away from me.

I sat up, rubbing my eyes. "Oh crap, I overslept." I muttered in a chibi-sized voice.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?!?!" Ed asked.

I blinked. "Sleeping."

Ed stared at me.

"ZOMG, I JUST REALIZED!!!" I yelled suddenly. "WE'RE PUNY!! NOES!!!

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT-" Ed started.

"NO, WE REALLY ARE PUNY!!" I interrupted. "How can you not notice? Everything's like, huge!"

Ed's eyes widened. "HOLY CRAPSTICKERS, WE'RE PUNY!!!" He yelled.

"This friggin sucks." I said.

"NUUUUUUUUUUU!!!! I'M T-T-T-T-TINY!!!!" Ed yelled.

"We have to get Al! You know what a sound sleeper HE is!" I said over-dramaticly., standing up, which didn't make much of a difference then sitting down.

Ed nodded. We both faced the edge of the bed, and stared running for it.

We ran off the bed, falling toward the floor.

"AAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGHHH!!!!" Ed yelled.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" I screamed.

Ed blinked, still falling. "This is boring." He said.

I yawned. "Yup."

"We can't be that s-s-s…..that word, right?" Ed asked.

"I dunno…" I answered.

Ed looked at the watch he just happened to magically obtain.

"How long have we been falling for?" I asked, getting into a casual pose in the air.

"Uh….the hands are too small." Ed said sheepishly.

"You should have gotten a digital clock." I said, sighing.

Finally, we hit the floor after 10 minutes of falling.

"OWWW!!!" Ed yelled.

"OWWIE!!" I yelled.

We stood up, rubbing our faces.

"ZOMG, WE'RE STILL IN OUR PJs!!!" I yelled. I whipped out a little red jacket and black clothes. "Good thing I make voodoo—YOU HEARD NOTHING!!!" I yelled, changing into a skin tight black dress.

Ed stared at me, also changing. "Okay, to Al's room." Ed said, starting to waddle out of the room.

"Hey, Ed! We can't walk all the way." I said.

"Sure we can!" Ed said stubbornly.

"Fine, you walk, I drive." I said, climbing into a Bratz limo I had suddenly took out of nowhere.

"Wait, I wanna ride too!!" Ed yelled, climbing into the car.

I put on some shades, leaned on the window and pressed on the pedal.

The car didn't move.

"What the hell?!" I said, stomping on the car's gas pedal. "Move, dammit!!!"

"Uh….." Ed said, sweatdropping.

The car started moving, and I turned on the radio. "They see me mowing, my front yard and they all think I'm so white and nerdy." I sang. I blinked. "WTF?! THIS SONG'S ANNOYING AND IT SOUNDS RACIST!!!" I yelled, switching the channel. "They see me rolling, they hating, patrollin and somethin somethin riding dirty." I sang.

Ed stared out the window, watching Al's room door pass. "HEY!!!" He yelled.

"WHOOPSIES!!" I yelled, slamming the brakes and jumping out of the car.

Ed stared at me, then jumped out of the car too.

I ran into Al's room. "AL, HURRY!!! MUSTANG STARTED A WORLD-WIDE MASSACRE OF THE KITTENS!!!!" I yelled as loudly as I can which isn't that loud since I'm really tiny.

"WHAT?!" Al yelled, leaping from his bed. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" He yelled, luckily having a lower bed then Ed had and falling in 2 minutes flat.

"That woke you up." I said.

Al glared at me. "That wasn't nice."

"Yeah, that was cruel." Ed said.

"Shoo, I don't care! Put these on!" I yelled, throwing some mini clothes at Al.

Al put them on, blinking.

"Let's go to Winry's cause I say so!" I yelled, running out of the room.

Ed looked at each other, then followed.

"VIVA REVOLUTION!!" I yelled in a French accent, jumping down the staircase. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" I screamed.

"NUUUUU!!!!" Al yelled, looking down the staircase after me.

Ed crashed into him, and he and Al fell also.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!" They both screamed.

We both fall for about, I dunno, 30 minutes before landing on a nice soft Roy.

"Whoo, good thing this nice soft, ZOMG, ROY YOU'RE PUNY!!!!!" I yelled.

"M--meh spleen." Roy muttered weakly.

"Oh, I'm sorry!!" Al said, hopping off him.

"I'm not." Ed said, staying where he was.

"Oh, get off him." I said, pulling Ed off.

Roy stood up, clearing his throat.

Ed stared at him, then glanced at me and Al. It suddenly dawned to him that… "WHAT THE HELL?! WHY IS EVERYONE STILL FRIGGIN TALLER THEN ME IF WE'RE ALL TINY?!!?!?!?!?" He yelled.

"There, there." I said, patting his head.

Al stared at Roy's pajamas. "Nice." He said.

Ed snickered.

"Um..um….they're my sisters." Roy said, looking away.

"Suuuuuuuure." Ed said.

"Want me to make you a little uniform?" I asked.

"YES!! Can you also make some little gloves made of ignition cloth?" He asked, little flowers flying around his head.

"HELL NO!!!" I yelled.

Roy cried.

I tossed him a military uniform. "Oh come on! Be a man!" I said.

Roy put on his uniform, beaming.

"That's disturbing…" Ed muttered.

"HAUL ASS, WE'RE GOING TO WINRY'S!!" I yelled, starting to run for the door.

The door opened, and Winry came inside. "Ed, you better not have taken my ointment again! You know I need that!" She yelled.

"Winry, down here!" Ed yelled.

Winry blinked. "Ed?" She asked, walking toward us.

"NUUUUUU!!!!! SHE'LL STEP ON US!!!" Al yelled.

"RUN FOR OUR LIVES!!!" Roy yelled, and we all stared running.

"WINRY, STOP YOU IDIOT!!!!" Ed yelled.

Winry stopped. "Ed, where the hell are you?!" She asked.

"Down here." I said.

Winry blinked again, looking at the ground. "ZOMG, ROY, AL, AYUMI!! YOU ALL SHRUNK!!" She yelled, putting her hands on her face in horror.

"HEY, I SHRUNK TOO DAMMIT!!!" Ed yelled.

"Oh you did? Didn't notice." Winry said.

"WHAT?!" Ed yelled.

"Nothing, nothing." She said, waving her hands around.

"Winry, can you take us to your house?" Al asked.

"Sure!" Winry said, holding out her hand.

Roy, Al and I climbed on.

Ed strutted past her hand. "I can get there myself."

"Ed, no you can't." Winry said, sighing.

"Course I can." Ed said, folding his arms.

"ED, GET YOUR SEXY ASS ON RIGHT NOW!!!" I yelled.

"Fine!" Ed yelled, stomping onto Winry's hand.

Winry walked outside, us in hand. She stared at the ground.

Michael Jackson lay there, still unconscious.

"ZOMG, IT'S MICHAEL JACKSON!!!" Winry yelled, dropping us.

We all cursed loudly after hitting the ground.

"Michael, I love you! I'm your biggest fan!" Winry squealed, spinning in circles with sparkles in her eyes.

Ed, Al and I stared at her, eyes twitching. We glanced at Michael.

"OH GAWD, YOU CAN SEE HIS TRA-LA-LA!!!! IT'S GINORMOUS FROM OUR HEIGHT!!!" I yelled in horror, covering my eyes.

"AUGH!!!" Ed and Al yelled, covering their eyes.

Roy ignored us, marching over to Michael's face. He kicked at it, making a tiny dent that just bounced back into place. "WAKE UP!!!"

Michael woke up. "That was one hell of a fall!! Hee hee!!!" Michael sang, standing up.

"Yay! Michael Jackson! I love your songs!" Winry yelled. "And look at my moonwalk!" She said, starting to moonwalk. She tripped over something and fell back.

Michael shook his head. "Hee hee." He sang.

"Hey! Don't hee hee at us!" I yelled.

Michael looked down. He clapped his hands happily. "Yay! It worked! Hee hee!!" He sang happily.

"What worked?! YOU MADE US THIS WAY?!" Ed yelled, waving his arms around.

"Yup! Hee hee!" Michael sang, striking another pose.

"Don't make me kick your ass!!!" I yelled.

"No, not my ass!! I need that to shit out of!" Michael sang playfully.

"SICKO!!" Ed yelled.

"CHANGE US BACK BASTARD!!!!" Roy yelled.

"Oh hush up. You'll all change back in the next hour. Hee hee!!" Michael Jackson said, pulling out a smoke-bomb.

"Wait, Michael, may I have your autogr-" Winry started, whipping out a pad of paper and a pen when Michael Jackson threw the smoke-bomb shouting "SHAZAM!!" and disappearing.

"NUUUUU!!!!!" Winry yelled, falling to her knees and crying.

"Suck it up!" I said, yawning. "Take us to your house!"

"Okay…" Winry said, picking us up.

"HEY!! PUT ME DOWN, WOMAN!!!" Ed yelled, thrashing around.

Winry ignored him, walking to her house and putting us down on the floor.

"WHEE!!" Al yelled, running off.

"I'm hungry." I said.

"I am too." Roy said.

"Me too." Ed said.

"FEED US!!" I yelled at Winry.

Winry nodded, picking us up and putting us on the table.

Ed folded his arms in a huff. "Bitch please." He muttered.

"GIVE ME A COOKIE!!!" I yelled.

Winry gave us all crumbs of a chocolate chip cookie.

"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU TRYING TO STARVE US?!" Ed yelled.

"I WANT MORE COOKIE!!!" I yelled.

Roy just stared at his, eating it slowly.

"OH COME ON!! YOUR TINY!! HOW MUCH CAN YOU TWO EAT?!" Winry yelled back.

"GIVE ME MORE COOKIE!!" I yelled, eating my crumb in one bite.

"ME TOO!!" Ed yelled, also eating his crumb.

Winry sighed, giving us the whole cookie.

Ed and I grinned at each other, attacking the cookie.

"Gawd, you eat like savages." Roy said, sighing.

I looked at him, my mouth smothered with chocolate. I took a piece, stuck out my pinky and ate slowly. "This better, hot tamale?" I asked.

Ed snickered.

"What the…" Roy said.

I shrugged, attacking the cookie again.

1 minutes later….

Ed and I glared at each other, only one chocolaty crumb left on the table.

"It's mine." I said.

"No way biotch. It's mine." Ed said.

"YAAAAAAH!!" I yelled, tackling him to the ground.

We got into a big fight, getting inside those little dust clouds like in the cartoons.

Roy took the crumb and ate it. "Yum." He said.

We stopped, Ed pulling on my hair and cheek and me about to bite his leg.

"NUUUUU!!!" I yelled, falling to my knees. I shook my fist at the sky. "WHY, DAMMIT?!! WHY?!"

"You bastard." Ed said, patting my shoulder.

"You done yet?" Winry asked, looking up from the book she was suddenly reading.

"Yup." Roy said.

"Okay." Winry said, holding out her palm. Roy jumped on.

"Psh, I told you I don't need your help." Ed said.

Winry sighed. "Fine, you get down yourself. Ayumi?"

"No thanks. Bring me a rubber band, 'kay?" I asked.

Winry gave me a rubber band.

"Yes my mind slave. BOW TO MY WILL!!!!" I yelled, snatching the rubber band and stretching it, laughing evily.

Winry stared at me, putting Roy on the ground.

"WHEE!!" He yelled, running off.

I cut the rubber band in half, tying it to me and a salt shaker. I jumped off the table. "WHEEEE!!!!" I yelled, bungee jumping until the rubber band snapped and I crashed into the ground. "OW!! MY MIDDLE KIDNEY!!" I yelled.

Ed marched to the end of the table, inching himself on the leg, muttering something about not being a baby and that he can do it himself.

Winry watched him, sweatdropping.

Ed looked at Winry, sticking out his tongue.

10 minutes later….

Ed finally reached the ground, his hands on his knees. "Ha….I t-told you….I can do it…all by myself…" He panted. "Phew."

Winry glared at him, feeling the need to whack him with a wrench. But she didn't and whacked him with a toothpick instead.

"OW!! THAT HURT BITCH!!" Ed yelled.

I yawned. "Where'd Roy and Al go?" I asked.

And at that very moment, Roy came over riding Den's back. He laughed. "Haha!! I am the master of dogs!! Fear me!!" He yelled.

Al came over, riding on a cat. "Well, I am the master of cats! Here my roar!" He said.

"Pa-the-tic." Winry said.

"Are you ready to DU-DU-DU-DU-dudududududu-DUEL?!" I yelled.

Roy and Al glared at each other.

"GAME START!!!" I yelled.

"Attack Mr. Cuddles!!" Al yelled, pointing to Roy.

Mr. Cuddles yawned.

"Attack Den!!" Roy yelled.

Den barked.

Mr. Cuddles freaked out, running away.

"STOP Mr. Cuddles!!!" Al yelled, holding onto Mr. Cuddles' collar.

"Ha!" Roy said.

"I said STOP Mr. Cuddles!!" Al yelled.

"Idiots." Winry muttered.

Mr. Cuddles ignored Al, continuing to run.

"Mr. Cuddles!! NUUUUUUU!!!!" Al yelled, flying through the air.

"HAHAHA!!! You lost all your life points!!" Roy yelled. "You lose!!!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Ed yelled.

Winry caught Al, and put him on the ground next to Ed.

Den yawned, walking over to his bowl of food and making Roy fall inside and buried him in the wet meaty substance.

"YUCK!!!" Roy yelled.

I yawned. "Being tiny is boring." I said.

Ed nodded.

"Ed, give me a piggyback ride!!" I yelled, hopping on Ed's back and wrapping my arms and legs around him so he couldn't throw him off.

"Hey! Get offa me!!" Ed yelled.

Michael Jackson appeared. "Hour's up! Hee hee!" He sang, pulling out a gay wand and waving it around, turning everyone normal sized again.

Unfortunately, our mini clothes didn't grow either, so we were all pretty much naked. AND Roy was still inside the bowl, so that broke apart.

"YEEEEEEEEEKKK!!!" Winry yelled, covering her eyes.

I blinked. "GREAT ZOOKS!! I'M IN MY NUDDY-PANTS!!" I yelled, naked.

"AUGH!! GET OFF ME!!!" Ed yelled, also naked. (**hee hee hee.**)

"WAH!!" Roy yelled, using the dog food to cover himself more.

"ACK!!!" Al yelled, hiding behind a couch.

"Hee hee!!" Michael Jackson said, staring at us.

"PERVERT!!!!" I yelled, throwing Winry at him.

"WAAAAH!!" Winry yelled, smacking into Michael.

"Owwie, that smarts!" Michael said, rubbing his face.

"Why the hell did you make us chibi for?!?" Roy asked, glaring at Michael.

"Hee hee!! For giggles!!" Michael sang.

We stared at him.

"Hee hee! Hee hee! Hee hee!" Michael giggled.

"ROT IN HELL!!!" I yelled.

Michael winked, then disappeared.

"NUUU!! I NEVER GOT HIS AUTOGRAPH!!" Winry cried.

"I NEED CLOTHES!!!" Roy yelled.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!!!" Ed yelled.

"DAMN YOU MICHAEL!!" I yelled, not bothering to get off.

"ED, PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!!!" Winry yelled, throwing like, 500 wrenches at Ed.

"STOP THROWING WRENCHES AT ED BIOTCH!!!" I yelled, blocking them all.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME AYUMI!!!!!!" Ed yelled.

thisisanotherpagebreakcausethepageobviouslyneedstobebroken

**And now it's over. That was completely random. XD Hee hee. Hope you liked it.**

**If any1 thinks I hate Winry, I don't. I don't like her, I think she's an idiot, and I think its better for Ed to love me cause I'm more fun then that automail-fanatic-wrench-throwing-biotch, but I don't hate her. I only hate Dante, and I think some1 else but I don't remember who….**

**This was really fun 2 write, took me like 2 hours to type though. Keep stopping to dance. "What is Love" is playin. XD**

**REVIEW DAMMIT!!!! DON'T MAKE ME KICK ALL YA'LL ASSES!!!!! Not like I will but….. REVIEW!!!**


End file.
